Soul
by anakinpadmekenobi
Summary: A four-part sereis from a least expected perspective. Rated T for hinted violence, and mild possible swearing. Mostly Original Trilogy.
1. Soul of Fire

_A.N-This is something I cooked up a while back. This will be a four-part series of the major battles between RotS and RotJ. This comes from an unexpected POV. At least, it should be. I hope it is…Any who, I hope you enjoy! Please review at the end!_

* * *

When Padme falls to the floor, Vader takes control. I don't get a say anything.

Don't you realize this, Obi-Wan? It's not me talking. I know there are no lies through the Jedi. And I _do_ fear the dark side. I even told you myself. Don't you remember?

And the Empire? It's not mine, it's Vader's'. I don't own anything. I am just fighting. But I know I'm losing. Vader is powerful, and you know this.

My allegiance is with you too, Obi-Wan! You will always be my friend.

What are you doing? Don't draw your lightsaber that will only provoke him! You see, Obi-Wan! You_ see_!

Be strong, Master, for Vader doesn't give up easily…

* * *

You are strong, Master to still be going against him. I always knew you were. Always are. Probably always will be, if Vader doesn't kill you. But I have a feeling he will. Vader doesn't particularly like you.

I am shocked, Obi-Wan. What do you mean you have failed me? If anything, it is _I _who has failed _you._ And know this, Master, the Jedi have never turned against me. I turned against them.

I know the Chancellor is evil! Why do you think I'm protesting?

Finally, you speak to me! I won't always be lost. I will fight, I promise you. And Vader speaks a truth, too. Though, he doesn't say it as nicely as _I _would have. But then, I would have never said that to you at all.

I see you slash at me, but then you stop. So you still love me? After all I've done? Why?

It is over now. But Vader, he doesn't know that. I see your shock when he replies. You shouldn't be. It is Vader after all.

He's going to leap.

Why? Anyone can see what you could do. But you won't, will you…?

Pain! Searing pain! Obi-Wan, how could you? I thought you were my friend, my mentor, my _brother!!_

You call me the Chosen One, speaking of a destiny that has disappeared. I _am_ the Sith, because you call me one. I _have _brought balance, because you say otherwise. I _did not_ leave the galaxy in darkness.

_I hate you._

…

…

…

Did _I_ say that!? I didn't mean to, I swear! I-

Obi-Wan help me! The fire, it hurts, please just put me out of my misery! I see your tears, you don't like this either.

You call me your brother, and yet you do nothing. _Nothing! _

And now you walk away. _Why? _ You are willing to just leave me here! _Must you always put duty first?_

But I guess I deserve this. After all, I couldn't control him.

So alas, my _brother._ I will miss you. But I hope you suffer for what you just did to me.


	2. Soul of Fear

_Disclaimer—This part is based off another Anakin POV by fixingahole. It is __**very**__ good. I would suggest reading it. And of course, I don't own the characters. Nobody does. _

* * *

I didn't believe it at first. When I first felt your presence, I thought the Force was playing a joke on me. Even now, though you are standing in front of me, I still don't believe it. Yet here you are, blue-gray eyes sparkling like you're going to play some prank on me.

I want you to know, Obi-Wan, that I've forgiven you. Even though I still don't get it…

How could you _that?_ I thought we were the team? Kenobi and Skywalker? Oh well, there's nothing we can do to change the past.

Vader hasn't forgiven you. He _hates_ you. He wants to kill you. Again. I'd watch out, if I were you. But I know you will. You were always better at sparring than me.

Vader says that he is the Master now. But don't believe him. You will _always _be the master. And yes, he is evil. But not unduly so, he has softened over the years.

I have missed you, my Master. I miss your dry comments, your laugh, everything. I see you laugh now, eyes full of mischief. I feel the Force around you. You dance, instead of fight. Parry, instead of blow. You haven't changed.

You say that if Vader kills you, you will become extremely powerful. Well, I don't know, he can imagine a lot. You should know. That's why we're in this suit.

You turn, and look at someone. Who? That boy? He's strong in Force. And he looks like…_me._ And who is that girl? She looks like…Padme? What have you been _doing_ these past years?

We look back at each other, and you're _smiling_. Why? Wait-

Obi-Wan stop! Stop!! Don't raise your lightsaber! He's going to kill you! Haven't you been listening? Obi-Wan, Master, _No!_

Stop it! _Stop it!!!_

_OBI-WAN!!_

…

…

…

_Obi-Wan?_

What have you done, Obi-Wan?

What have you _done?_


End file.
